doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/A Time Lords Rise Part 1
The eigth part of the second series and Raston warrior robots are against Cybermen. A Time Lords Rise and Fan Series Previous story http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Enemy_Of_The_Daleks-_Part_3:_Return_Of_The_War Fan series link http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Section heading “Where are we going?” Mallion asked “I don’t know” the Doctor smiled “let’s go to another planet” Jane suggested “any suggestions?” The Doctor asked “a new species” Rodrigo said “I know the exact planet” the Doctor “where?” Jane asked “well there is this species that I never really knew much about just before I saw three other incarnations of me” the Doctor said. “What incarnation are you?” Mallion asked “the 12th but the warrior Doctor counts” the Doctor mumbled “so how many more regenerations left?” Mallion asked “none” the Doctor said “I am the ninth version of myself” Mallion replied “you still have four more regenerations” the Doctor said. “I am not the last of my kind” the Doctor smiled “why would you be?” Mallion asked “the time war” the Doctor said then they all heard a loud bang. “What was that?” Jane asked as Rodrigo ran towards the door as he opened it as a javelin gone through the tardis as Rodrigo dodged it. “What the hell what that?” Jane asked “a Raston warrior robot” the Doctor smiled “close the door” the Doctor shouted as Rodrigo closed the door hearing javelins hitting his tardis door. “There better not be a scratch on the door” the Doctor shouted “when and where are we?” Jane asked “the planet Kalik but there appears to be an all out war out there” the Doctor said. “A war between who?” Rodrigo asked “the Raston warrior robots and the Cybermen” the Doctor said “I have only seen this once when a load of Cybermen got slaughtered by one Raston warrior robot” the Doctor said. “The Daleks and now the Cybermen” Mallion said “this is getting more and more epic” Mallion smiled “you don’t know the half of it” the Doctor smiled. “Can we go out there?” Rodrigo asked with a sparkle in his eyes “we might as well but I need to park in a better location or we will get slaughtered on the battlefield” the Doctor said. “We have to stop this war” Mallion said “you are right about that” the Doctor said “we could just go back in time and stop it” Rodrigo said “we are a part of events now go back and we could destroy half the universe” the Doctor replied. They landed as the Doctor opened the door and they were surrounded by Cybermen “you will save us” the Cybermen shouted “the design from the fairground” the Doctor commented. “You will save us” the Cybermen shouted again “you are running away” the Doctor shouted “we are surviving” the Cybermen corrected him. “Never” the Doctor said as he got his sonic out holding it to the tardis console “bye” he said as the tardis left. “Where are we going?” Jane asked “to achieve piece” the Doctor said as they landed and the Doctor got out “we’re safe” he said as they all got out. “The two have been at war for hundreds of years” the Doctor said “who is going to win?” Jane asked “I don’t know” the Doctor admitted “no one if they both destroy each other” Rodrigo said “exactly” the Doctor said. “So the tardis is safe and everyone is with me” the Doctor said “we have to have a plan” Jane said “since when?” The Doctor asked “since we entered a battlefield” Jane told him “we gone to another universe” the Doctor smiled “we should be fine” he said as Mallion grabbed his head. “What is it?” Rodrigo asked Mallion “it hurts” Mallion said “what hurts?” The Doctor asked “my head is hurting” Mallion told him as he suddenly got up and jumped. “What is happening?” Jane asked “he is going mad” the Doctor said “hoo hoop” Mallion shouted “talk normally” the Doctor ordered “hoo hoop” Mallion said again. “He should not be here” the Doctor said “what do you mean?” Rodrigo asked “the time lords are all dead and he fell through a wormhole” the Doctor said “and what does that do?” Jane asked “he eventually goes mad and now is the time” the Doctor said “he is dying and we cannot help him” the Doctor said as they started to walk away “we have got to leave him” the Doctor said as Mallion collapsed “he will die in a couple of minutes” the Doctor looked down sadly. “Delete” a Cyberman shouted “never” the Doctor said holding his sonic above the Cyberman as he smiled “pipe and gas” he said as the Doctor made the pipe drop and it hit the Cyberman as gas started to go all over it. “That is dealt with” Rodrigo said as the Doctor smiled as they all ran “bye Mallion” the Doctor said as they all gone away from the dead Cyberman. “What did that gas do?” Jane asked “it kills the electronic pulses that are inside it” the Doctor responded as he saw a Raston warrior robot “run” the Doctor shouted. “What is that thing?” Jane asked “a Raston warrior robot” the Doctor said as he saw it jump up and appear in front of them. “How does it do that?” Rodrigo asked “by teleportation?” Jane asked “sort off when they jump off they go faster than the speed of light appearing like they teleported” the Doctor said. “Delete” Cybermen came in firing at the Raston warrior robot who jumped into the air and reappeared. “Watch this” the Doctor smiled as the Raston warrior robot began throwing javelins that hit all of the Cyberman wiping them out. “Upgrade” one said as all the others were dead as the Raston warrior robot kept on shooting but the Cyberman was now immune. As it gone towards the Raston warrior robot that dodged it and jumped up into the air to safety as the Cyberman began going towards the Doctor. “We have to run” the Doctor shouted as they began going back to the tardis as the Cyberman fired a laser almost hitting them. The Doctor looked to Mallion who was barely standing “you will die” he said as he shut the door and locked it. The Doctor ran to the door trying to get in “let me in” he shouted as Mallion clutched his head as he gone to the console and pushed a lever as the Doctor sonicked the tardis “he will stay in this war” the Doctor said as the tardis disappeared. The Cyberman came from around the corner raising its arm and it kept on shouting “DELETE” as it fired going right towards the Doctor “DELETE.” Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Raston Warrior Robots Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor